


Falling for You

by peachcitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (although it's still all in third person), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Alternating, Self-Indulgent, roller skate diner au, they just love each other so much thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: He was caught staring. He waved.She hugged the drink tray in her arms, a jittery sort of smile meeting her cheeks to her eyes, and she waved back. And then she fell.orin which marinette gets a job at a local diner where a raise means roller skating. she's really good at it, except for when she's not.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“Ouch.”

For a long moment, Marinette considered staying on the smooth wooden floors, her bulky skates trapped beneath her sore bottom. But then Alya stuck out her hand to help her up, and Marinette sighed, taking her hand. As Alya tried to pull her up, Marinette’s skates slid around uncontrollably, and Marinette let out a small squeak as she landed on the floor again with Alya right beside her.

“This is _impossible,”_ she groaned, flopping back on the ground and staring up at the multi-colored lights flashing from the ceiling. 

“No,” Alya said, pushing herself up with an ease and grace that Marinette was extremely jealous of. “Just extremely difficult. Especially for someone as clumsy as you.” 

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Marinette said as Alya pulled her up successfully. They took hold of each other’s hands, and Alya guided them both out of the rink. As soon as they were on the carpeted floors, Marinette relaxed a little - not entirely comfortable, but feeling less like a baby deer with shaking knees. “I have to master this” - she plopped down on of the free seats, sighing dramatically - “for the sake of getting a raise.”

“You’ll get it, Marinette,” Alya said, sitting down beside her. “But I’m still trying to understand why you’re working at the diner when you could’ve just taken a job at your parents’ bakery.” 

“The money I earn there just feels like a glorified allowance,” Marinette said with a shrug, touching a light finger to her throbbing and very red knees. “I like helping my parents, but I don’t want to mooch off of them. And I like the diner. It’s fun.”

“I’m sure the fact that it’s Adrien’s favorite local place to go has nothing to do with it.” 

“Nope,” Marinette replied, her voice an octave higher than usual. “It just so happened that Alix mentioned it to me, and I thought it sounded fun, and it didn’t even occur to me that I might see Adrien instead of not seeing him at all since it’s summer. I just thought it would be cool to have a job. A real one. Where I might also see my friends. And maybe Adrien.” 

“Girl,” Alya said, voice full of pity, “if you don’t ask him out this summer, I may just do it for you.”

“No fair,” Marinette said, wincing as she shifted in her seat and somehow managed to agitate one of the forming bruises on her thighs. “I didn’t do that for you and Nino.” 

“Nino and I didn’t take years to start talking. It’s different.” 

Marinette slid her roller skates back and forth on the brightly patterned carpet, chewing on the inside of her lip. “Well, it’s also different because Nino liked you back.”

“Hey,” Alya said, bumping Marinette’s shoulder with hers and catching her gaze, “we don’t know for sure how Adrien feels. But to me, it feels a lot like he’s got at least a little bit of hots for you.” 

“Shut up,” Marinette said, shaking her head and smiling. “You’re only saying that to make me feel better.”

“Nope. The only time I was saying something to make you feel better was earlier when I said you were looking good out on the rink.”

“Gee, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

  


\---

  


“Okay, Alix. I’m ready.” 

Alix narrowed her eyes, sticking her chin up and somehow managing to look down at Marinette despite being several inches shorter. She blew a pale pink bubble from the gum in her mouth and then let it pop, crossing her arms. “We’ll see about that Dupain-Cheng. Let’s race.”

Marinette blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll only be able to tell if the manager will pass you if you can keep up with me,” she replied matter-of-factly, and Marinette’s determination wavered. “It’s okay if you can’t,” Alix said with a shrug. “I’ll just tell the manager that you backed out. And that you won’t be getting the raise.”

“I’ll do it,” Marinette’s mouth said before her brain could process it, and Alix grinned. 

“That’s the spirit. Kim’s gonna be our ref,” she said, gesturing to Kim, who was already out on the rink at what Marinette assumed to be the starting point. He gave them a thumbs-up. Marinette waved back a little weakly.

They rolled out onto the rink and stood beside Kim, who rubbed his hands together a little mischievously. “Alright, ladies, I want a fair fight,” he started, holding his hands up. “That means no kicking, pushing, punching, swearing-”

“Just call the race, Kim,” Alix said, rolling her eyes and getting into position. Marinette mimicked her movement, crouching down low and stopping the sliding of her skates with the toe-stopper.

“You got it, you crazy kids. Give her hell.”

“Who are you talking to?” Marinette asked, raising her eyebrow at him. 

He winked. “Whoever wins.” He raised an arm and started the countdown, starting at ten despite Alix’s complaints. Marinette took a deep breath, looking forward. She could totally do this. She’d trapiezed around the city with a yo-yo and had saved the city with said yo-yo from supervillains, like, a bajillion times. She could win a race on roller blades. 

Then again, she had only practiced being able to move easily on her skates - she hadn’t really considered the possibility of ever going _fast._ There was a very real possibility that she wouldn’t be able to control her momentum and crash into the floor, the railing, other people, etc.

“...Two...One...Go!”

Alix launched forward, like she was propelled on the air itself, and Marinette followed quickly after. Once she gained the momentum, it wasn’t hard to keep control, as long as she kept moving. It was like the yo-yo, but on her feet rather than on a thin string that looped onto city rooftops. It wasn’t long before she was cruising beside Alix, who grinned at her and pushed a little faster. Marinette followed suit.

Now that she knew there was a possibility of winning, it’s not like she could just pass it up, now could she?

They were nearing Kim at a near dangerous rate, but he didn’t move aside, simply standing and seeming to be trying to discern who was ahead. Making her legs work a little harder, Marinette pushed ahead of Alix, and then Alix was ahead of her, and then they were passing Kim by. Alix made a quick stop, completely comfortable with jamming her toe-stopper into the wood of the rink, while Marinette slowed herself down by making a large curve back to Kim.

“The only person who’s come that close to Alix is me,” Kim said, giving Marinette a high-five as she approached them.

“He’s giving himself too much credit, “Alix said, shaking her head. “That was a good match, Marinette. I’m surprised you’ve made so much progress on your skates in just a couple of weeks.”

“I’m honestly surprised I didn’t fall on my butt just now,” Marinette said, feeling a little jittery. “I’ve never gone that fast.”

“You’re basically a natural,” Alix said, clapping her hand on Marinette’s back. “That raise is totally gonna be yours.” 

“At this point, I’m just glad these skates haven’t killed me.”

  


\---

  


“Alya says she’s actually pretty good,” Nino said as he opened the door to the diner and let Adrien in. “But she’s still going all mom-like and making her wear knee-pads.”

“It’s to be _safe,”_ Alya called from across the diner where she had saved them seats. “You know how Marinette is.” 

Nino slid into the seat beside her. “Good point.” 

Adrien looked around the diner once, trying to see if Marinette was out, but he couldn’t find her. Ignoring the slight twinge of disappointment, he seated himself across from Alya and Nino. “I think it’s good that you’re making her protect herself,” he said, scratching absently at the wooden table. “Those bruises were no joke.”

“They were kinda badass,” Nino pointed out.

“She said it hurt to walk,” Alya shot back, and Nino shrugged. 

“Badassery hurts.”

The couple continued talking, moving on to some other topic, and Adrien tried his very hardest to pay attention. But his mind wouldn’t listen to him, and suddenly he was thinking about Ladybug and her shiny black hair and electric blue eyes.

Shiny black hair and electric blue eyes that were very similar to Marinette’s.

It wasn’t like he knew for sure, in fact, he was terrified he was wrong. It’s just that Marinette was strong, stubborn, funny, enchanting - all the things that Ladybug was. And Adrien had seen Ladybug soft, gentle, stuttering, kind - all the things that Marinette was. Lately he’d started to feel his heart jump at the thought of Marinette and her dimpled smile and her star-like freckles in the exact same way that his heart leaped at the thought of Ladybug and her button nose and her celestial eyes. He didn’t know for sure that Marinette was Ladybug, but he hoped he was right. It would make having a crush on two separate girls make so much more sense. 

Adrien’s eyes wandered over the diner again, and then he caught sight of the girl on his mind. Marinette was roller-skating easily between the tables, a tray of drinks in hand as she slid neatly to a stop before other customers. He couldn’t help but stare as she placed the drinks in front of the customers, a smile lighting up her face, lighting up the room. 

After she had finished putting the drinks down, she turned away, her motions clear and controlled even on wheels. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked around the diner, and then her eyes crashed into Adrien’s.

He was caught staring. He waved.

She hugged the drink tray in her arms, a jittery sort of smile meeting her cheeks to her eyes, and she waved back. And then she fell.

Adrien stood, ignoring Alya and Nino’s curious glances, and ran over to where Marinette was sprawled out on the floor, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Her bangs had gone into a disarray, and she desperately tried to tame them when she caught sight of Adrien kneeling down beside her.

“Are you hurt?” Adrien asked, looking her over. She was wearing the kneepads like Alya had said, and there was no visible signs of injury, but still Adrien worried.

“Well,” Marinette said, covering the lower half of her face with her hand as she looked over at him, “just my pride.”

Laughing, Adrien took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Almost as soon as they’d gotten up, Marinette’s skates slid uncontrollably on the floor, and Adrien found himself holding Marinette steady in his arms. “Careful,” he warned, his heart thumping happily what with his hands on her slim waist.

“I promise I’m better at this than I’m letting on,” Marinette said, quickly detaching herself from Adrien and wobbling slightly before regaining her balance. “It’s just that you’re totally distracting- _I mean -_ I was really distracted. By you. But not in, like, a weird way, just.” She took a deep breath, that same jittery smile as before tugging at her lips. “I lost my balance.”

“Sorry I’m so distracting,” Adrien said before his brain could process it, and Marinette let out a small burst of surprised laughter, her face turning a darker shade of pink within the span of seconds. For a moment, they just stared at each other, unsure of how to continue - Adrien thanked his stupid Chat mouth for that - and then Adrien cleared his throat. “Let’s get to the table.”

“R-right,” Marinette stuttered, speeding forward and nearly crashing into a table before arriving in front of Alya and Nino. Adrien slid into his seat, and she pulled out a notepad from her apron, flipping to a clean page and taking out the pencil that was tucked into her ponytail. “May I take your” - her eyes met Adrien’s, and her cheeks colored - “drink. No. Order. Drink order. That please.”

They ordered their drinks as well as their food since they all already knew what they wanted, and so Marinette replaced the notepad and pencil into their respective places, promising to get their orders out “super speedy fast” since they were friends. When she turned back to the kitchen, her skates caught on each other, and she nearly fell again. But she caught herself just in time, glancing back at Adrien and blushing furiously.

Adrien looked down at his hands, suppressing the giddy smile fighting its way to the surface.

“Dude,” Nino said, and Adrien looked up. But he wasn’t talking to him - he was looking at Alya as she nodded sagely. “I totally see it now.”

“See what now?” Adrien asked.

Nino shook his head, leaning over and patting Adrien on the shoulder. “Dude, I’m so sorry. You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m so glad we were never like that,” Alya said, and Nino took her hand, grinning at her.

“Well, I didn’t want to waste any time with you,” he said, and her smile softened as she leaned into him.

“I’m confused,” Adrien said, glancing between his friends.

“We would tell you,” Alya said as she glanced over at Nino, “but it’s so much more fun to watch it play out.”

Adrien flopped back in his chair.

  


\---

  


“He’s angry now,” Ladybug said, pulling Adrien to the side just as an arrow whizzed through the air in the exact spot where Adrien’s face had been. “Before you showed up, he was pretty mellow.” Another arrow shot through the air, and Ladybug started running. “Not, like, _super_ mellow, but mellow enough. Do you know what that’s about?”

Adrien looked back at the akuma. He didn’t look too familiar to Adrien, but then again he was all Hawkmoth-ified in some crazy super villain suit. There was no way Adrien would be able to tell, not that he thought he angered anyone as Chat Noir. He was a pretty okay superhero, he thought.

“Maybe I’m just your bad luck charm,” he said, turning back to Ladybug.

“Oh, of course not, kitty cat,” she said, smiling at him in a way that made his insides flutter, “if anything you’re the opposite.” She unhooked her yo-yo from her hip, waving it at him as they ran. “Speaking of, I think I may have something that could help us.”

“Fire away, my lady,” Adrien said as they skidded to a halt. He took out his baton and shielded them both from the akuma’s arrows. “Your lucky charm’s got you,” he said, tossing her a wink behind his shoulder as she rolled her eyes fondly, twirling her yo-yo around in preparation. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo into the air. A pair of red and black polka-dotted roller skates landed in her hands. She groaned. “Oh, I am getting tired of seeing these.”

“Now all we need are some knee pads and a helmet. Safety first,” Adrien said, and then squaked, ducking his head to avoid an arrow shot by the akuma they were dealing with. They ran for cover behind a couple of cars, and they squatted down next to each other. Ladybug looked down at the skates in her hands, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth. “I’m sure the answer will just _skate_ on towards you,” he said, punctuated by a volley of arrows lancing over their heads.

“Shut it, _chaton,_ you’re distracting me,” she said, her electric gaze flitting around them to formulate a plan.

“Sorry I’m so distracting,” Adrien said, just as Ladybug looked up at him, the tell-tale glint of a newly formed plan twinkling in her eye. And then she seemed to register what he had said, but instead of the normal eye roll and casual comment, she spluttered, the skin visible under her mask turning pink. The reaction made Adrien’s heart thump.

“Y-you,” she stuttered, her mouth flopping open and closed not very much unlike a fish, “you - that’s not. What?” 

Adrien found himself leaning closer, wiggling his eyebrows at her and enjoying how the pink tint of her pale skin crawled down her neck and onto her ears. “Are my charms finally getting through to you, my lady? Lucky charm indeed,” he said, flicking one of the wheels on the roller skates and grinning at her.

“No!” she near shouted, pushing away from him and looking around wildly. “That’s crazy. You’re not - you’re not.” She stopped herself, shaking her head and shoving the skates to him. “Stand these on and put over there,” she said, and when he raised his eyebrows at her, she nearly turned the same shade as her suit. _“I mean._ Put these on and stand over there.”

She ran away before he could say anything else.

  


\---

  


“Oh, god,” Marinette groaned, flopping onto her bed and covering her hands with her face. “Tikki, what’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know,” Tikki said, hovering over her, “maybe you just have a crush on him.” 

“But I have a crush on _Adrien,”_ Marinette protested, throwing her hands into the air. “Not Chat.”

That wasn’t entirely true, and the both of them knew it. Lately it had seemed like Chat’s charms were a little more charming, his crooked smile a little more alluring, his gleaming eyes a little more enchanting. Marinette hadn’t want to think about it - Chat was her best friend, and she was already in love with Adrien. It was so much easier to just ignore the growing nudge at her heart every time she thought about Chat.

And today, during that akuma attack, it was hard to ignore the spun gold of his hair or the shadow of a dimple on his left cheek or the little gap between his front teeth. He was handsome - Marinette knew it, and she was upset about it. Because every time she looked just a little closer at Chat, at the face that might be hiding behind the mask, she couldn’t help but see Adrien. The hair, the smile, the dimple, even the attitude sometimes - it was all Adrien. 

Especially with what they’d both said to her within the span of just a couple of days. _“Sorry if I’m so distracting.”_ Said with the exact same inflection, the exact same smile, the exact same _voice._ It’s what had caught her so off-guard in the battle. That glimpse of Adrien. That glimpse of her mistake.

“No,” Marinette said, shaking her head and rolling over to face her wall. “I can’t like Chat. Not that way.” 

“Why not?” Tikki asked, flying over to face her. “He’s sweet and nice and charming and handsome. He’s a good guy.” 

“Yeah,” Marinette admitted, rolling over to lay on her back again. Tikki settled onto her pillow, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars on her ceiling with her. “But if I like Chat, then…” Then what? “Then it makes everything complicated.”

“Complicated isn’t so bad sometimes,” Tikki said, and Marinette scoffed out a laugh.

“Oh, yeah. This whole situation of me liking Adrien _and_ Chat at the same time while also starting to believe that Chat and Adrien may be the same person and I’ve been rejecting my crush for, like, years without knowing it is the _good_ kind of complicated.” 

Tikki hummed. “Well, _I_ think so.” 

Marinette shook her head, a rueful smile pulling at her lips. “That makes one of us.”

  


\---

  


Adrien walked into the diner. Marinette was getting off her shift soon, and so he, Alya, and Nino has agreed to have lunch with her there. Adrien, having just finished with a photo shoot with his father, was the first to arrive. He looked around, looking for the familiar head of black hair - probably pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs and other wisps of hair framing her face since that was how she seemed to like wearing it at work. And Adrien liked that. He liked looking at the back of her neck, the gentle curve of it.

He caught sight of the ponytail, done up with a scarlet ribbon, and the pale neck that had just been on his mind. She was turned away from him, gathering used plates from an empty table into her arms, her legs sure and steady on her skates. When she turned with the practiced ease of a master, her eyes glanced up and met his. He waved. She waved back. 

And then dirty plates were in the air and Marinette was on the ground and Adrien was running toward her. 

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, dropping down beside her as she looked at the mess of half-eaten food and scattered plates around her.

“Thank all that’s good and holy these plates are nearly indestructible,” she murmured to herself, picking up one of the fully-intact plates and letting out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if they’d all broken.”

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her over for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” she said, waving her hands. “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve fallen. Like, I fell in front of you those other times here and then a lot of times when I was learning on the rink, and then of course there’s the times when I’ve fallen while _not_ wearing skates, which is really embarrassing, but has happened more times than I could ever possibly count. Like just today I was walking up the stairs and slipped and fell _up_ the stairs, which is ridiculous, but-” She cut herself off when she noticed him trying and failing to hide his laughter. “I’m fine,” she repeated, her the red of her cheeks traveling down her neck and up to her ears.

Adrien helped her stand, steadying her as she wobbled slightly, and smiled at her. “It seems like every time I come here, you fall even though everyone says you’re really good at skating. Maybe I’m just your bad luck charm,” he said with a small laugh.

“Of course not,” she said, smiling shyly, backing out out of his arms and stopping her skates with the toe-stopper. “If anything, you’re the…” Her sentence trailed off, and her eyes widened as she looked over his face. “Oh, no,” she said, pushing her bangs back from her face and twirling away from him.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, reaching toward her. “What’s wrong?”

“Um.” She turned around, fixing her bangs and looking down at her skates. “I don’t know?” She glanced up at him, her eyes clear and strange. “Just. Um. Go sit down please.”

“Of course,” he answered, backing away. “Did you need any help cleaning-”

“No,” she said, just a touch to fast, and Adrien raised his eyebrows. Her cheeks colored. “No,” she said again, softer, “I got it. Thank you.”

“Alright,” Adrien said slowly, backing away to a nearby table. He watched her bend down carefully and gather up the plates, holding them gently in her arms. She glanced once at him, expression unreadable, and then rolled to the back kitchen.

In his mind, Adrien ran through what he had said. He hadn’t thought he’d said anything rude or offensive, just that bad luck charm thing, but that wasn’t…

_“If anything, you’re the opposite.”_

That’s what Ladybug had said when they were fighting the akuma, her smile quick and warm. That’s what Marinette has almost said, her eyes bright and soft. 

Oh. 

Oh.

 _Oh._  

Marinette slid into the booth opposite him, and Adrien looked up, head still dizzy from his realization. She didn’t meet his gaze, but that was fine with Adrien. He stared at her, taking in her pale skin, her inky black hair, her splattering of light freckles, her pink heart-shaped lips. _Ladybug’s_ pale skin, _Ladybug’s_ inky black hair, _Ladybug’s_ splattering of light freckles, _Ladybug’s_ pink heart-shaped lips.

He’d wanted to be right.

He was.

“So,” she said, drumming her fingertips nervously on the table, “Alya and Nino cancelled. They’re meddling, I think.” She laughed slightly, her smile a grimace. “For once, I’m glad they’re not here.” Finally, she seemed to force herself to look up at him, and Adrien was struck by the clear blue of her eyes. The clear blue of _Ladybug’s_ eyes. “There’s something we should talk about...right?” 

“What?” Adrien asked, blinking. He was having trouble focusing. All he could focus on was the shape of Ladybug’s - _Marinette’s_ \- lips as they moved. It was quite distracting.  

Marinette’s face fell, her lips forming a surprised ‘o.’ “Oh,” she said, her voice hardly above a whisper. She cleared her throat, tucking her bangs to the side and blinking hard. “Oh, um, I guess I - I guess I just assumed wrong.” A hard laugh burst out of her, and she covered her mouth, turning her face out to stare out the window, her eyes glassy. “Wow, I thought I wanted to be wrong,” she said, swiping a hand over her eyes and sniffing hard, “but I guess I didn’t.” She paused, and Adrien saw a tear run down her cheek. He blinked in surprise as she turned her eyes to him, her expression filled with emotions that made Adrien’s heart break a thousand times over. “I really didn’t. Just for once,” she sobbed, standing up from the booth, “just for once I wanted to be right.”

“Wait,” Adrien protest, standing up as she started toward the door.

“Sorry, Adrien,” she said, wiping the tears away from her face. He loved the sound of his name on her lips, each syllable pronounced with so much care. “I just realized I have to go. I’m sorry.” 

“Marinette,” he said, grabbing her wrist. He hadn’t wanted to make her stay if she didn’t want to, to push her too far when he’d made that mistake so many times with her as Ladybug, but she was crying now and he couldn’t let her leave like this. He tugged her towards him. 

She let out a small squeak, and Adrien felt the moment her feet went out from underneath her. And Adrien couldn’t help but follow her.

They landed in a tangled heap, Marinette on top of Adrien, her face twisted in surprise.

“Oh, God,” Marinette said, her breath hot on his mouth. “I’m so sorry.” She tried to get off him, but he put his hands on her waist, keeping her where she was. She frowned. “Adrien-”

“I was hoping it was you,” Adrien blurted, his mouth working faster than his mind. “For a long time now. I wanted for her to be you.”

He didn’t say her name - they were still in public after all. Her eyebrows furrowed. His mouth worked a little bit harder. 

“I saw her, and I loved her, and then before I knew it, I was seeing you, too.” He took a deep breath, taking one of his hands off her waist to brush her hair out of her face. “And now I’m loving you, too.”

Her mouth opened and closed, and then she tried to push herself off him again. This time, Adrien let her, sitting up as she sat back on her skates. “I thought you…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I thought you weren’t him.” 

“Sorry, my lady,” Adrien said, biting back his smile. “I’m not the only distracting one here.”

She let out a small breath, eyes wide. “It’s you.”

“The one and only,” he said, standing up and holding out a hand to her. “I hope I’m not a disappointment.” 

“No!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. The speed of the movement failed to steady her, and she gripped his shoulders for support as her knees wobbled. He expected her to let go and back away, but she didn’t, instead gripping him a little harder. “No, of course not. I… I was afraid, but I’m glad. I’m glad it’s you.”

“I’m getting some mixed signals,” Adrien admitted, settling her down onto the booth seat and then going to sit across from her.

“Sorry,” she said, running a hand through her hair, making her bangs stick up at adorably odd angles. “I’m overwhelmed. I just. I feel a lot of things for you, and I can’t help but feel regret for always turning you away when I really was in love with you - the _other_ you - the entire time, and I was afraid for it to be you under the mask because that would mean I’m a _colossal idiot,_ which I don’t need any _more_ reminders of, you know. And it’s also scary because you’re _you_ and I can’t focus around you and- _”_  

While she spoke, her mouth tripped over her words, rushing through them and tumbling over their meaning. He leaned forward, fixing her bangs for her and running his hand gently over her cheek before leaning away. The action seemed to surprise her enough to stop talking, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

“It’s not the easiest thing to focus around you, you know,” Adrien said, smiling a little. “But I think I manage pretty well.” 

“This is a dream,” Marinette said, closing her eyes. “I’m dreaming right now.” 

“Pretty fantastic dream,” Adrien said, and she opened her eyes to glare hotly at him, her cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink.

“Stupid Chatrien, I’m being _serious.”_ He laughed at the name, and her cheeks colored even more, giving Adrien the hint that she hadn’t done it on purpose. “You with your stupid jokes and stupid hot face and stupid-” She stopped, gesturing at all of him and letting out a growl of frustration as her words failed her.

“Clumsy with your mouth _and_ your feet,” Adrien said, gesturing down at her skates. “Tell me, Marinette, why is it that you always fall around me?”

“I don’t _always_ fall,” she protested, tucking her feet further underneath the booth to shield them. “It’s just that some people make me nervous and make me lose focus.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. “Am _I_ one of those people?” 

“You’re _the_ people - _person,”_ Marinette said, looking away from him. “But don’t let it get to that big head of yours.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, already smiling like an idiot,  and she glanced over at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Who’s that smile for, my lady?”

“You’re really him,” she said, letting the smile encompass her face and brighten the room, brighten the world. Adrien’s world.

He hummed. “You _like_ me,” he teased.

“No,” she said, leaning forward and taking his face in her hands. “I _love_ you, _mon chaton.”_

“I love you, too,” he breathed, caught in the scent of her shampoo and heat of her hands. He leaned forward, and then lips met, and the world could’ve ended right then and there and Adrien wasn’t sure he would’ve cared. Because he was kissing her, kissing the girl that he loved, and her hands were in his hair and his fingers were tracing the curves of her face and her lips were soft as they danced against his. Like they were made to fit together, like they were sharing a secret. 

When they pulled apart, Adrien’s lips were buzzing and his head was made of sunlight. He felt like he might burst. Marinette giggled, ruffling his hair and leaning back. “What a face,” she said, her eyes impossibly soft as she looked upon him like he was the only thing she could see. “I could get used to seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like you love me,” she answered, her voice quiet, her cheeks pink.

“Get used to it,” Adrien said, and her face lit up, and Adrien was _so in love with her._

“Come on,” she said, standing up and taking Adrien’s hand so that he would stand with her.

“Where are we going?” he asked, his eyes on her, only her. With her skates on, she wasn’t as short as she actually was, and so he was staring almost directly into her eyes. He noticed when her gaze flicked down to his lips. He smiled. 

“I don’t know,” she said, pecking him lightly on the lips. “I just want to go somewhere with you. Anywhere with you.”

He squeezed her hand. “I think I hear some rooftops calling our names.” 

She hummed, her shining face perfect in the sunlight coming through the windows. And then she was racing to the door, her laughter flying through the air. “Last one there has to tell Nino and Alya,” she called behind her, her skates propelling her forward, her movements smooth and graceful. 

“No fair!” Adrien shouted, and he had no choice but to follow her. He ran out into the sun and clear blue sky, and he laughed up into the air, his chest filling up with emotion for the girl ahead of him, her hair a mess, her smile mischievous.

Of course he got there after her, and he flopped down on the rooftop, resting his head in her lap. She ran a newly gloved hand through his hair, scratching at his newly formed ears as they looked out at their city. He glanced down at her feet.

“Too bad the skates are gone,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow. “Our lucky charm,” he explained, and a beautiful laugh bubbled out of her.

“Our lucky charm indeed,” she said. She leaned down, running her thumb over the skin of his cheek, and she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt kind of bad for writing this instead of the bone tea update that should've gone up today, HOWEVER it makes me happy so really what can we do
> 
> there's a lot of adrien pov here bc i like ranting about how beautiful marinette is sry not sry im in love with she
> 
> ANYWAY i know the timing of this fic probably couldn't be worse what with the lukanette episode coming out (I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET BUT I'VE HEARD IT'S GLORIOUS) but adrinette is soft like mash pottatoe and i had a really rough week and then i got ice cream at this chain restaurant called sonic where some servers where roller skates as they deliver food and i was like. perfect. i don't know if paris has roller skate diners (probably? or is that just an American thing? i should look it up) but this au made me soft and warm and was easy and relaxing to write which is what i NEEDED. i feel all revitalized and stuff.
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
